omeruli of transgenic mice developing from eggs microinjected with plasmids ntaining the SV40 early region genes and metallothionins fusion gene will isolated and ex-planted. The individual glomerular cells will be olated, cloned, and brought to confluence. The characteristics of the oned glomerular cells from transgenic and their non-transgenic litter mates ll be studied for their ability to proliferate, their growth in a defined sement membrane matrix, and for their synthesis of extracellular matrix oducts. Their response to various inflammatory mediators will also be vestigated.